


Rainwater and Thirst

by bellina



Series: Plancing in the Moonlight [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellina/pseuds/bellina
Summary: Lance just wants to hold her; only Pidge can fill the void inside him.Or: The 3k smut fic with feelings.





	Rainwater and Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> I have writer's block so I churned this monstrosity out of the butter machine. Lowkey ashamed.

They’re on an unnamed, uninhabited planet where it rains perpetually and reminds Lance all too much of Earth because it’s actual water falling from the sky this time and not some noxious alien substance. The soil is brown, the vegetation is green – the place has Earth down to a T… All that’s missing is the people.

Lance stands there, just outside the castle under the big grey clouds, letting the water soak him through his clothes; soak him to the bone. It’s cold. Freezing, even.

At times like this, the occasional twinge of loneliness becomes a thundering presence, an incessant inescapable itch that crawls beneath his skin. When it becomes glaringly obvious that he might never see his family again – may never even see the galaxy they belong to – he feels so… helpless.

Even as the love of his life sits somewhere inside the castle, never more than ten yards away from him…

Which reminds him: God, he misses Pidge.

Not that she’s gone, or anything. It’s just… they’re in the middle of an intergalactic war.  Amid training, reconnaissance missions, rescuing Galra prisoners and helping war-torn communities get back on their feet they have little to no time to themselves. Sure, they’re glued to each other’s sides; he’d never let her out of his sight for more than a few hours… But aside from having absolutely no regard for personal space (and being totally okay with it) they were never _alone._  

And, holy shit, when was the last time they’d even made out? When was the last time he'd held her in his arms?

Months. It’s been months. 

The realisation hits him like a freight train: what the heck is he doing out here? Brooding in the rain? When Pidge is somewhere inside the Castle of Lions with a bunch of free time on her hands?

Lance is cold and wet and tired. But he doesn’t care.

The thing is: sometimes he just aches for it. And it becomes unbearable. Sometimes he doesn’t care about liberating the known universe or the Galra or any of it; he just wants to feel her beside him. His weight on top of her. Her kisses. Her hand in his. He wants the feeling of her heartbeat under his palm, to watch the changes in her face, to get lost in her eyes and feel her soft skin beneath his.

Which is why he’s at her door now, still soaking wet. He hadn’t even considered stopping by his room for a change of clothes – his body, on autopilot, is always drawn to where she is.

Lance doesn’t know what he expects – she might not even want to see him now! She might be busy working, or napping, or she might just want some alone time… Normally he’d give it to her but today he doesn’t trust himself – he needs to be in her presence.

And Lance doesn’t want to force Pidge into anything. Her comfort and happiness are invaluable to him… Still, he supposes she’d at least let him watch her work.

He knocks.

“Yeah?” Her voice comes from the other side of the metal door and he feels his knees buckle, he’s so weak to it – her lovely voice. 

“It’s Lance.” He says thickly. “Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

Pidge is sitting on her bed, cross-legged against the headboard wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt. _His_ t-shirt – the one that’s been missing for a while. Maybe she’s had it with her this whole time… It probably smells like her.

Her laptop obscures any view he might have of her lower half but he can imagine her bare thighs and Lance is… he’s going to lose it. He gulps before stepping in and closing the door behind him.

“Uh… are you okay?” Pidge asks, setting her laptop aside and _Jesus_ _wept_ he can see her panties. “You’re soaked.”

Lance wants to kiss her right now. But he’s not going to jump her this instant… not without her permission at least…

“Do you…” Lance wrings his hands against the hem of his shirt, nervous – why is he so nervous? –  and he hears water spattering against the ground. Right. He’s still soaking.

“Do you think I could spend the night with you?” He finally asks, and it seems innocent enough but it’s so much more than just a simple request to share beds. “I missed you…” Lance whispers, hoping to get the message across.

Pidge blinks a few times, before replying far too casually. “Anything you need.”

 _Anything you need_. 

Surely she knows that all Lance needs right now is her. His heart is hammering against his ribcage. But first thing’s first:

“Can I use your shower?” He asks a bit too quickly. “I uh… I mean my room’s a little further away and-” 

“Go for it,” she says still looking a little confused.

Lance heads into her bathroom and peels the damp clothes from his body. When the hot water hits his skin it’s _amazing_. He hadn’t realised just how cold he was – the ache in his heart was far worse. 

Come to think of it, it’s his first time in her shower. He’s been in her room several times before, of course. But the shower’s a first. For some reason, he gets to thinking about Pidge washing herself in here… naked... And it’s like he’s fourteen again, just hitting puberty or something because he’s actually… getting aroused at the thought of his girlfriend taking a shower.

Lance groans softly. He’s hard. And no, it’s not ideal, but he lets his mind wander anyway… He imagines her walking in on him like this, seeing him erect, precum leaking from his tip just for her. He’ll coax her under the warm water, soft and gentle, then kiss her breathless. She’ll wrap her arms around his neck and tell him he can do whatever he wants to her and –

The thought alone is dizzying. He has to turn the hot water off completely.

Lance remembers the first time they’d gotten together; it was also the first time he’d told Pidge about his insecurities – his doubts about their relationship, about her feelings for him. She’d pinched his cheeks and told him that she was comfortable with everything. That she’d be okay with anything he’d want to do because she trusted him. And then she’d kissed him and apologised for all the times she’d poked fun at it him, and it'd stuck. He clings to the memory with newfound conviction.

And decides to take a chance.

Lance deliberately walks out of the shower without a towel; dark hair plastered to his forehead and rivulets gliding down the planes of his body. He’s aware that his cock is at half-mast; the shaft throbs, unbearable, hot and swollen, a drop already forming at its tip. 

At the sound of the door sliding open, Pidge turns her head reflexively.

Her reaction is exactly what he’d expected. Her face turns bright red and she slaps her hands against her eyes.

“Lance! What the hell!” Pidge shouts, but there’s no bite to it; she’s flustered. And it makes him ache for her even more.

Lance climbs onto her bed wordlessly, dampening the sheets. He’s bracing himself on all fours, arms placed on either side of her. With one hand he grabs her wrist, tentatively pulling it away from her.

Pidge’s cheeks are flushed underneath her palms and her eyes are still scrunched shut. _So cute_ , he thinks, and it doesn’t feel real because the most beautiful girl he’s ever laid eyes on is letting him touch her. _She’s letting him do this_.

Slowly, she begins to open her eyes. Lance notices her glance downwards for a second before she averts her gaze, staring at the ceiling. Biology is a mystery to him, because that tiny act alone makes him grow even harder. It takes all his self-control not to buck into the air. 

“Lance…” She breathes, and he feels himself shiver at the call of his name. “What are you _doing?_ ”

“Katie…” he whispers, his voice breaking with desperation. “I want you so bad.”

He relinquishes her wrist and she automatically brings it to his cheek. Her hand is warm against his wet skin and he leans into her touch.

“What’s gotten into you?” Pidge asks, gazing into his eyes. God, her eyes are beautiful. He would spend days drowning in those pools of honey if she’d let him.

“I’m cold,” he whimpers. At the same time, his entire body is burning.

Pidge laughs, placing a tiny peck to the tip of his nose. “That’s what towels are for, silly.”

“Can I kiss you?” Lance asks, still dazed.

She ignores his question. “Lance, seriously. Are you okay?” Then for a second, she looks concerned. “Wait, don’t tell me – the entire planet’s an aphrodisiac.”

“No…” Lance says, slipping a hand under her oversized shirt, exposing her thighs, and then the tiny white panties she wears. Her flesh twitches under his ice-cold touch, and his cock begins leaking like a broken faucet.

“We haven’t…” He leans in to press a kiss at the corner of her lip. “It’s just – it’s been _so long_ and I missed you _so much_ …”

“Oh…” Pidge says, and _finally_ , Lance catches the knowing in her tone. She lets him remove her shirt.

She’s not wearing a bra. He swallows thickly.

“You didn’t miss me?” Lance whines as Pidge scoots down the bed until she’s lying on her back. He readjusts accordingly, so that he’s hovering over her.

“Of course I did, you big baby. I always miss you.” Pidge says, stroking his cheek. “But we’re always so busy…”

God, he loves her. He loves her _so much_ , sometimes it’s too much to handle. Weak with affection, Lance drops down on top of her, pressing their bodies together. He’s acutely aware of how his erection presses against her abdomen, sandwiched between them. Lance buries his face in the crook of her neck and inhales her scent. If either of them move – even the tiniest bit – he’ll come.

“I didn’t think this through,” Lance whimpers.

Pidge wraps her arms around him, and voice filled with concern, asks: “What’s wrong?”

“Just that…” There are tears forming at the corners of his eyes, it feels that good. “I’ll come the second I’m inside.” That’s a lie. He’s ready as it is.

“Really?” she asks. “I barely touched you…”

Pidge shifts to wrap a single leg around him.

“Wait – Katie!”

He comes. His hips have a mind of their own and Lance involuntarily fucks himself against her stomach. His entire body tenses as he empties out between them, thick ribbons of white plastering their stomach together. Lance is too far gone to even consider how embarrassing this is.

When he finally comes to, he’s mortified.

“I’m sorry!” He says, cheeks burning. “I’ll get something to wipe-”

But Pidge grabs his cheeks before he can escape. She eases him back down to her and kisses him tenderly on the jaw.

“You’re cute…” she says softly, and he melts with affection. Then: “touch me too?” she asks sweetly, shifting her thighs. He nods in earnest. He wants to make her feel so, so good.

Lance pulls down her panties and nudges two fingers between her folds. She’s already soaking wet, thick and creamy, so soft and ready for him to be inside her. He groans, arousal spiking again just from the thought of her clenching around him.

He lubricates his fingers with her own slick and pushes them gently inside, slipping in with ease. When both fingers are completely sheathed Lance presses his thumb against her clit, rubbing slow circles against the bundle of nerves. Pidge’s thighs twitch in response, and she lets out a soft moan.

There’s something wrong with his body today – he has like, no refractory period. Lance’s cock is already filling out; he’s so unbearably aroused. In a few minutes the velvety flesh is burning with want, once again.

“You’re insane…” Pidge says, eyeing the erection that now strains against his belly.

“What can I say,” Lance replies as he leans in to work a hickey against her throat. “You drive me crazy.”

Lance feels her pulse thumping under his lips. She’ll kill him for it later, but he’s so full of pride and affection when he leans back and sees the little love mark on her pale skin. He wants to leave traces of himself all over her, scared that if he doesn’t someone else might steal her away.

She’s reaching her climax – he can tell by the way she squirms beneath him, clenching around his finger. Lance presses harder against her clit, and for a second he considers mouthing her to an orgasm but he doesn’t want to lose momentum – 

Pidge abruptly grabs his wrist, startling him.

Lance pulls back. “Everything okay? Did I hurt you?” he asks, brows knit with concern.

She shakes her head, blushing brighter than ever and he wonders what’s wrong.

“You’re perfect,” she says and he wants to kiss her until he can’t breathe. “It’s just…”

Pidge tugs his wrist again and he removes his hand from her completely.

“I think I’m ready.” She finally says, and… _oh_ …

Lance nods, stroking his cock with his free hand. He rubs the head between her folds a few times before nudging the blunt tip against her entrance.

“Sure you're ready?” he asks, checking her face for any signs of discomfort.

Pidge nods.

The first slip has Lance _groaning_.

She’s tight, but he manages to ease in comfortably. Lance fills her perfectly, and she’s squeezing him just right. For a few moments they do nothing but revel in the feeling of each other. God, she is so warm. Lance channels every ounce of self-control not to blow his load there and then.

“I think you can move now,” Pidge whispers against his ear.

He does, and it’s amazing – the feeling of her walls sliding against his shaft. Once he finds his rhythm Lance picks up the pace, thrusting in and out of her desperately.

It’s far from rough – he’ll always take care of her just right – but he’s not in the mood for being slow and gentle today. And from the way Pidge cards her fingers through his hair, frantically peppering kissing on his skin, she isn’t either.

His knees are spread apart, arms braced on either side of her. He leans back just enough to watch the changes in her lovely face and the mounds of her breasts bouncing each time he slams into her. Silently, he laments not being able to suck on her pert nipples while fucking her.

Instead, he leans down to swallow her lips in a heated kiss. With little coaxing, she opens her mouth for him to slip his tongue inside, pressing against hers. It’s messy and wet – she’d never let him kiss her like this in public – but right now he relishes in her taste and the feeling of soft lips moving against his.

When he pulls back for air he’s completely infatuated by the sight of her; Pidge looks _wrecked_. Her lips are pink and swollen and glistening with his saliva – and god, she’ll be the death of him.

“Lance…” Pidge breathes, hands pawing at his cheeks, his shoulders, his chest… “Holy _shit_.”

Her fingers are in his hair again and she brings her lips to his temple. Pidge presses a soft kiss to his skin before whispering into his ear – filthy secrets and wants and desires – the perfect words to rile him up.

He loves it when she gets mouthy. When she tells him how good he feels inside her; how much she wants him… Needs him so, so bad – he’s so perfect. Then she presses a kiss to his jaw and says he’s a _good boy_ and he’s hers and she’s his and they belong together. Forever.

“Oh my god, Katie,” Lance whines. “Oh my _god_ , Katie… _Katie_ …” He chants her name with each thrust like it’s all he knows. He can’t stop moving his hips, it’s like his body is on autopilot – every time he pulls away he’s drawn back to her like a magnet. “I… I…”

She lets out a breathless laugh. “You doin’ okay there, tough guy?” Pidge says, brushing away the hair plastered on his forehead.

“I’m gonna come…” He whimpers, and he means it.

Lance is slipping. He doesn’t think he can hold out for much longer. Even when he’s on top like this she has him wrapped around her finger. And he loves it. That’s just the way they are.

His legs are beginning to ache. Lance alternates between slowly grinding his cock inside her without pulling out and pounding into her with a sharp thrust of his hips. Pidge is writhing beneath him, her legs wrapped around his lower half.

“Arch your back, babe…” He says, and Pidge will kill him for the pet name later, but she does it anyway.

Lance slips his right hand underneath her and repositions them, keeping himself completely sheathed while he shifts them into a sitting position, Pidge straddling him. He leans back without lying down completely; one hand bracing him from behind while the other grips her waist.

“Ride me?” He asks, taking a moment to catch his breath. She’s so beautiful like this, sitting on top of him. His hand looks huge against her waist and Lance wonders how such a dainty figure could pack so much strength.

“Already on it,” Pidge says with a sly grin. She begins moving her hips in slow circular motions and Lance is completely mesmerised – both by how amazing she feels and how gorgeous her body looks undulating above him.

He’s going to come. Again.

Holy shit he’s going to come for the second time today and his girl hasn’t even gotten off once. Lance moves his hand from Pidge’s waist to her clit, massaging it with his thumb, wanting so badly to bring her to her climax.

Pidge arches her back and spreads her thighs further apart, giving him a tantalising view of her entire body, completely exposed, just for him. He starts thrusting up into her until she’s bouncing on his cock and melting under his fingers.

“Lance… Lance…” She moans, so broken, so lovely. 

“Katie… I’m gonna come,” Lance sobs as his hips begin to stutter.

“It’s okay.” She says, placing a hand on his shoulder to steady herself. He loves the idea of her fingers leaving bruises on his skin, and Lance continues to fuck relentlessly.

Pidge reaches her climax first, convulsing around him and rolling her hips without inhibition. Her entire body tenses at her release, clamping down on Lance’s throbbing cock.

He follows only seconds later, halting his thrusts to grab her waist, burying his cock as far as he can reach and shooting hot ribbons into her channel.

As he empties out inside of her all his strength leaves him. Lance slumps back onto the bed, his arms finally giving out. Pidge pulls off him with a hiss, then moves to lie next to him, nestling into his side.

Lance wraps his arms around her and presses a kiss to her damp forehead. They stay like this for a few moments – a boneless tangle of limbs.

Finally, he turns to her.

“I swear you’re the only thing that keeps me sane,” he sighs blissfully.

Pidge laughs. “Really? A minute ago you said I drove you crazy.”

Lance chuckles, stretching his arms above his head. God, he’s so sated. And he has the girl of his dreams by his side – he feels great.

He wants to tell her, somehow, how much he appreciates having her with him but –

She beats him to it.

“I think we should do this more,” Pidge says.

Lance blushes furiously.

“You mean… sex?” he squeaks. Why is his voice so high!  

“No, stupid.” She says with a good-natured smack against his chest. “Spending time together, in general… I feel like we don’t…”

“Hang out enough?”

“Yeah, I mean… At first I didn’t think we needed to. After all,” she looks him right in the eyes. “I love you regardless but…”

He grins down at her, heart swelling with joy.

_I love you._

Pidge is such a gem, and Lance doesn’t know what he did to deserve her but he’s not complaining.

He pulls her into a suffocating hug, cutting her off.

“Lance – what!”

“We’ll spend more time together," he says against her hair. "I’m never leaving your side.”

And he means it; it’s a promise.

Truth be told… Lance is afraid he’ll never get to go home. He’s afraid they’re fighting a losing battle. He’s afraid he’ll die out here in space, nothing but a shadow of a memory. That they’ll bury his body beneath some nameless planet and no one will ever know he even existed… and it was all for nothing.

He’s afraid of losing Pidge, too.

That last one scares him the most. 

But she’s with him now, right?

And Lance has an idea. He thinks: so long as he lives he’s going to make sure he’s beside her, keeping her safe. Keeping her alive. And happy. Because home is where she is, and he'll do anything to protect it. 

“Lance?” Pidge asks as his eyes drift shut. She pokes her head out of his bear-hug and looks at him inquisitively. “What are you thinking about?”

He smiles.

“I’m thinking about growing old with you.”

And the thought alone comforts them both.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Forgive me father for I have sinned," I say as I munch on a candy bar and upload porn to the internet.


End file.
